The Warrior Cat Awards!
by FallingSnow14
Summary: Welcome to the first ever warrior cat awards ceremony! A short funny story about the warrior awards. READ! REVIEW! Thanks! Rated T for safety.
1. Opening Ceremony

**Okay, just want to say, I do not own the Warriors series, or any characters except for Darkleaf. Anything that I mention like Hollyleaf still being alive is my own personal opinion and not necessarily true. Read, enjoy, AND REVIEW!!! Also, important A/N at the end.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Welcome to the First Warrior Cat Awards!**

Darkleaf: Welcome, folks, to the first ever WARRIOR CAT AWARDS CEREMONY!

(Applause and cheering from the Clan cats, StarClan cats, Tribe cats, and Dark Forest cats sitting in the audience below. And a few random loners, rouges and kittypets)

Darkleaf: I'll be your host tonight, but don't forget to thank Swiftpaw of ThunderClan on Camera 1, Tawnypelt of ShadowClan on Camera 2, Hattie the kittypet as our audio switcher, Jayfeather of ThunderClan as our behind the scenes manager, and Mothwing of RiverClan, Barley the loner, and Tallstar of WindClan on the spotlights!

(more applause)

Darkleaf: Now to get things going… Our first award is the Most Pathetic Evil Cat award! And it goes to… Darkstripe! Come on up here, Darkstripe!

Darkstripe: *Climbs onto the stage and takes the trophy from Darkleaf* But… but… I'm not pathetic! *cries* I love you, Tigerstar!

Tigerstar: Shut up, Darkstripe! We're keeping our relationship a secret, remember!

Darkleaf: Annnnd, anyways, moving on! Our next award is the Awesomest Deputy Ever award! And this one goes to… (cats hold their breath)… Russetfur! (ShadowClan cheers wildly)

Russetfur: *Stalks onto the stage while someone cough Hawkfrost cough inappropriately whistles. She shoves Darkstripe, who is still crying, off the stage and he lands on Poppyfrost who shrieks while Cinderheart points and laughs*

Darkleaf: Well, Russetfur, is there anything you'd like to say?

Russetfur: No. *Walks off the stage with the trophy in her mouth, whacking Darkleaf in the face with her bushy tail as she does*

Darkleaf: *Snarls under her breath* Well it's time for the third award and final award!

(Cats gasp in horror)

Darkleaf: Of this segment! Don't worry everyone, there will be five segments!

(Cats sigh in relief)

Darkleaf: The third award is the Most Idiotic Mistake award! And it goes to… Hollyleaf!

Hollyleaf: *Slinks onto the stage, wrapped in a blanket that completely covers her*

Darkleaf: Hollyleaf won this award because she murdered a cat because of what he was going to, then she went and did it herself! Erm, Hollyleaf, would you like to tell everyone exactly _why _you are wrapped in a blanket?

Hollyleaf: *mumbles*

Dovekit: *sneaks up behind Hollyleaf and rips the blanket off*

(The cats gasp. Hollyleaf is standing on the stage, clearly lacking the sparkly-ness of a dead StarClan cat)

Leafpool: My kitten! She's not dead!

Hollyleaf: *Screeches and leaps off the stage and runs away into the darkness* I AM dead! Don't look at me, I am dead!

Dovekit: Ha ha ha, she's just ashamed she's not part of the prophecy like me.

Darkleaf: You don't know that for sure, Dovekit. It could be Ivykit.

Dovekit: Oh, it's me all right. *grins creepily at Darkleaf*

Darkleaf: Um, Whitewing, could you…?

Whitewing: On it. *she picks up Dovekit by the scruff and carries her away*

Darkleaf: Buuuuttt, anyways, to wrap this segment up, we have a special performance!

(Cheering)

Darkleaf: Each segment will have a performance at the end, and each performance will based off a different group of cats; Clan, Tribe, dead, kittypets/loners/rogues, and the final performance will be everyone! First up we have the Clan cats!

(Clan cats cheer)

Darkleaf: Please welcome Foxpaw of ThunderClan, Minnowpaw of RiverClan, Scorchpaw of ShadowClan, Swallowpaw of WindClan, and Bouncepaw of SkyClan!

(Appluading as the five apprentices leap onto the stage)

The apprentices: *Assemble into a formation with Foxpaw in the front, Minnowpaw and Scorchpaw behind him, and Bouncepaw and Swallowpaw behind them. They stand still.*

(Suddenly music starts)

Foxpaw: *Dances to the Hammertime song as the audience goes crazy. Nods to the others as the second line of music starts and they join him.*

Apprentices: *They all dance in sync until the music ends*

(The cats scream and cheer and whistle. Icepaw leaps onstage and hugs her brother. Everyone laughs as Dawnpaw jumps up and does the same to Scorchpaw (to whom she is not related)

Darkleaf: *walks back to center-stage as the apprentices walk off, bowing* And that's our first segment!

(Cheering and clapping as the lights dim)

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**THANKS FOR READING AND ****REVIEW****!!!!!**

**Important A/N: Hi, Darkleaf here. I'm looking for a co-host to help with segment two. If you are interested, here are the rules: **

**Review or send me a PM that says this: Hi, my name is _____________, and I'm interested in being your co-host. I look like (physical description) and I am in _________Clan (or Tribe).**

**You must be an apprentice or a warrior (or the Tribe equivalent). No kits, queens, elders or leaders.**

**No rogues, loners or kittypets.**

**StarClan cats may enter. No Dark Forest though. **

**Look, not to be rude, but I made this and I already have ideas for segment two so if you're a co-host you go with them. Okay?**

**It's more or less first come first serve, but if I like you I pick you! So enter! :D**


	2. Welcome, Everyone

**Chapter 2! Yay! If anyone wants to suggest ideas for awards, go right ahead. But a big thanks to my co-host Mudfur, you are amazing and it was fun working with you! Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Darkleaf: We're back with the second segment of The Warrior Cat Awards Ceremony! And here to help me co-host is Mudfur of SkyClan!

(Cats cheer)

Mudfur: Thank you, thank you! It's lovely to be, uh, where am I again?

Darkleaf: To begin tonight, our first award is the Loved and Lost Award. We have two winners for this award, she-cats and toms! To the two gray toms we all know and love… Well maybe not love… But anyways, congratulations Crowfeather and Ashfur!

Crowfeather: *Pads onto the stage looking very sad* I'm honored, Darkleaf. To Feathertail and Leafpool, my lost loves: I'm sorry things didn't work out, but I will always love you both! And to Nightcloud: I should've been a better mate to you. You don't deserve me.

Leafpool and Feathertail: *Cry and hug each other, Feathertail's starry fur against Leafpool's tabby*

Leafpool: I love you too, Crowfeather!

Feathetail: I agree with Leafpool!

Nightcloud: I forgive you, Crowfeather. I think this is a good time to tell you Breezepelt isn't your son.

Crowfeather: He's not?!

Darkleaf: *Rushes Crowfeather off the stage with his trophy* This is all so heartbreaking… Wait a minute, where's Ashfur?

Mudfur: I don't know, Darkleaf. He was here a minute ago.

Brackenfur: *snickers* I heard he went on a walk in the forest with Squirrelflight. He told her he wanted to apologize, but really he's going to try and kiss her!

Mudfur: Oooooh!

Brambleclaw: WHAT?!

(Several ThunderClan cats, mostly toms, laugh)

Squirrelflight: *Stalks in at that moment with Ashfur trailing guiltily behind, muttering to herself* So it's _not _possible to kill a cat who's already dead…

Brambleclaw: Squirrelflight!

Mudfur: Fight! Fight! Fight!

Ferncloud: Ashfur, you won an award!

Ashfur: Whatever it is, I don't want it!

Whitewing: Yes you do! It's to remind you how both me and Squirrelflight rejected you for someone else! I mean, Crowfeather kept going after she-cats from other Clans, but you're just a loser!

Ashfur: I never loved you, Whitewing! I was only trying to make Squirrelflight jealous!

Whitewing: I never loved you, either!

Birchfall: Okay, break it up!

Darkleaf: I agree with Birchfall. What do you think of this, Mudfur?

Mudfur: Personally I think he is a fox-hearted, badger-faced, two-timing mouse-brain! *Leaps at Ashfur*

Squirrelflight: Hey, I just tried killing him, it won't work!

Darkleaf: Rowanstrike, Blackfrost! *A big red tabby tom and a thinner black tom pull the fighting cats apart* Okay, to get on with the show, we have our second award!

(Applause)

Darkleaf: Our next award is the Most Grumpy Cat award! It was very close, but the winner is… Jayfeather! Our very own behind the scenes manager!

Jayfeather: *Pads out from behind the curtain, and Mudfur hands him his award*

Mudfur: Our runner-up was Yellowfang, but she lost because she has excuses for her grumpy-ness. Like how her kit was evil, her mate died, and she was rejected from her Clan.

Jayfeather: But I'm blind!

Darkleaf: So what? Longtail's blind too, and he had to be an elder. At least you got to be medicine cat!

Jayfeather: *Hisses under his breath. Unable to see, he marches right off the edge of the stage and falls into the crowd, landing on Poppyfrost*

Poppyfrost: Ahhhhh! That's it, someone else can have my seat! If you want a bunch a toms falling on you, sit _there! _

Nightcloud: *Races for the seat, wrestling Darkstripe off. She sits there, waiting*

Darkstripe: *Glares at her and pads back to his own seat*

Darkleaf: And our third award is the Most Beautiful She-Cat award! We have a first, second, and third place! That means three times the chance of winning!

(Cats cheer)

Hawkfrost: I accept, Darkleaf! *Runs up to the stage and takes the trophy* Cats of all Clans, I always knew this day would come! I-

Mudfur: Hey! *yanks the trophy back from Hawkfrost*

Hawkfrost: My trophy!

Darkleaf: Most Beautiful She-Cat. _She-_Cat. You're not a she-cat yet, are you?

Hawkfrost: No, but- Wait a minute, what do you mean by "Not a she-cat _yet?"_

Darkleaf: And in third place, we have the biggest non-believer in all the Clans! With her beautiful golden fur, congratulations Mothwing!

Mothwing: *Pads onto the stage and takes her ribbon*

Mudfur: In second place, we have Spottedleaf!

Sandstorm: What! I'm prettier than _her! _

Spottedleaf: *Floats onto the stage and takes her medal* I am _so _prettier than you, Sandstorm!

Sandstorm: Well, _I _won! Firestar loves me best! And you're dead!

Spottedleaf: No! Firestar, remember, you love me! I prance around in your dreams because I have nothing better to do!

Firestar: Umm….

Sandstorm: I'll fight you for him!

Spottedleaf: Bring it on!

Result of their fight: .com/art/Spottedleaf-isn-t-a-warrior-117481279

Squirrelflight: Haha get her mom!

Darkleaf: And the most beautiful she-cat is… Brightheart!

(Cats cheer wildly)

Brightheart: *Pads to the stage with tears pouring from her one eye, Cloudtail stuck to her side*

Cloudtail: See, I always told you! Now here's proof you're the most beautiful car ever!

Brightheart: *Cries and takes the trophy, before hugging Darkleaf and Mudfur and walking back to her seat*

Darkleaf: And now we have our performance! Go, Tribe cats!

(Several Tribe cats gather on the stage, dressed in costumes. Stormfur is dressed like a girl and looks miserable, but the rest are happy. Very loudly, they begin to sing opera in some strange language)

(The audience groans loudly. Darkleaf hides under the awards table with her paws over her ears. Mudfur is laying on the floor next to her, asleep.)

Mudfur: *Paws twitching* Take that, WindClan!... Flea-brained…Haha, you fell into the river!

(The performance finishes. By now several cats appear dead.)

Darkleaf: *Gets up and prods Mudfur with a paw* Well, that was, erm, lovely... So that's the second chapter! A big round of applause for Mudfur!

(Cats cheer)

Thornclaw: *Slips onto the stage and stands next to Mudfur* Hey baby, you were great! How about you and me go on a walk and catch a few mice?

Mudfur: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwww! You're way old!

Blackfrost: How dare you! We have four kits!

(Chases Thornclaw away)

Mudfur: Before I go I would like to make one last comment: WindClan may be fast, but their brains, well they are the size of fleas!

(There is silence. Crickets chirp)

Purdy: *Bursts out laughing* WindClan's… Brains! … That's great!

(Cats stare as the crazy old cat continues to laugh insanely)

Darkleaf: *Hugs Mudfur goodbye* The third segment will be out soon! Goodbye, everyone!

Mudfur: BYE!

(Cats cheer)

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I hope you liked it, but either way **_**REVIEW!!!!! **_**Also, I have already chosen the rest of my co-hosts so there will be no more chances to become. Sorry. If you have any suggestions for awards, do tell.**


	3. A Round of Applause

**Let me make this clear: YOU MAY NOT OFFER TO BE A CO-HOST! I'm sorry, but all the positions are taken. My apologies. Also, I had an extremely hard time writing this story in past tense. Literally every other sentence I would start writing in present tense. If you find any errors, I apologize.**

…………………………………………………**.**

"Three… two… one… showtime!" cried Darkleaf. The audience responded with a loud cheer. "The time has come," she announced, her voice echoing around the stage. "For the third segment's awards to be given out! But first, I would like to introduce my newest co-host, Cloudshine!" The slender silver she- cat walked onto the stage.

"Thank you, Darkleaf, it's an honor to be here," Cloudshine said. She turns to the audience. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!"

The cats stare at each other in confusion. Then Tigerstar jumps up and yells "Oh, yeah!"

"Then let's begin!" Darkleaf yowled. "MWAHAHAHA!" Lightning flashed behind her.

"Hey!" She snapped. "Cut the lightning, Mousefur! That wasn't funny!"

"Mousefur is our new special effects operator," Cloudshine explained.

"She won't be for long if she keeps this up." Darkleaf growled. She sat and glared at the floor angrily.

"Um, Darkleaf, maybe we should start the show?" Cloudshine suggested.

"Oh, right." She got up. "Fine. But I'm not promising I won't go all crazy-psycho-she cat on you, I had a lot of sugar and… something else…"

"Something else?" Cloudshine said suspiciously.

"I don't know what it was, but it sure tasted weird." Darkleaf said. "But that doesn't matter. It's time for the first award!"

"YAY!" The audience yelled.

"I would like to present the 'Best Leader Ever' award. And it goes to…" Cloudshine ran over with an envelope in her mouth. Darkleaf took it and ripped it open. "Bluestar!"

Bluestar floated onto the stage and took the trophy, staring at it with awe. She turned to the cats. "You cannot possibly know how much this means to me. My whole life I've tried to be the best leader possible, but I thought I failed!"

"Don't worry, you were an amazing leader. You're holding that trophy like it was your first-born kit," Darkleaf mewed.

Cloudshine snorted. "If it was her first-born kit, it would be dead. You were a great leader, but a horrible mother! I mean seriously, that trophy would freeze to death like Mosskit!"

Bluestar burst into tears. "MY POOR BABY!!!"

Darkleaf snickered, but then noticed the weird looks cats are giving her and tries to frown. "Um, that's not funny." Bluestar sobbed and looked ready to fling herself off a cliff.

"Aww, cheer up, Bluestar. You _are _the best leader ever!" Darkleaf said. Bluestar stopped crying and smiled.  
"You're right! Ha ha ha ha HA!" She danced off the stage with her trophy in her mouth.

"Secondly, we have the best fighter award!" Cloudshine yowled. "This one goes to…." Darkleaf rapped on a drum. "Lionblaze!"

Lionblaze leaped onto the stage, his golden fur glinting. "Awesome!"

"It's so amazingly cool, how you're all invincible and stuff!" Darkleaf did a flying side kick. "Hiya!"

"Yeah, well, I think Tigerstar is better," Cloudshine grumbled. She turned to look hopefully at him. "Could I have an autograph? Please?"

"Anything for the fans," Tigerstar said. Goldenflower swacked **(A/N: I know 'swacked' is not a word) **him with her tail, and he cowered.

"Well, I wish I could stay longer, but it's time for me to go make Breezepelt's life miserable. Heathertail!" Lionblaze bounded off the stage.

"And for tonight's final award, we have the Most Obvious Not-So-Secret Secret Award!" Darkleaf mewed into the microphone. "And this one goes to…Miss Leafpool!"

The audience clapped as Leafpool climbed onto the stage. "Thanks, thanks so much! Yea, I guess you're right. The secret about my kits _was_ really obvious. Especially since someone whose name rhymes with Hollyleaf blabbed at the Gathering!" She took the trophy and hugged Darkleaf and Cloudshine.

"So, that concludes our awards!" Darkleaf meowed, smiling.

"Which means it's time for the performance!" Cloudshine did a little dance.

"Like I said, this chapter's performance will be by StarClan! We have an interview planned with the five great leaders themselves!" Darkleaf waved her tail.

The five original leaders marched proudly onto the stage, their respective Clans cheering wildly. First was Thunderstar, his ginger fur bright as the sun. Second was Windstar, slim and dusty brown. Her head was high with pride. Third was Riverstar, whose long silver fur rippled like water. Fourth was Shadowstar, her green eyes glinting, standing out in her black face. Lastly was Skystar, her white fur standing out after Shadowstar's black. They sat on purple cushions that appeared out of nowhere.

"We will each answer one question from five lucky cats," announced Riverstar. "So. Who has a question?" The cats in the audience started calling out wildly.

"Wait, wait," interrupted Shadowstar. "How about…. You?" She pointed her nose at one of the cats.

"I have a question for Thunderstar!" shouted Icepaw. "Were you happy to become the leader? Did you ever expect it?"

"No, I didn't. And yes, I was very happy. ThunderClan is the best Clan," he said happily, swishing his tail.

"Is not!" snapped Windstar.

"Pick me! Me!" yowled Ashfoot.

"I pick her!" Windstar called out suddenly. "A beautiful descendant of myself."

"Windstar, how did you lose your first life?" Ashfoot asked.

"I fell out of a tree. It was very quick," Windstar growled. "Which is one of the reasons I'm glad there are no trees on the moor. Any more questions?"

The cats exploded into a frenzy again. "Quiet, everyone!" mewed Skystar loudly. They fell silent. "Um, you?"

"Are you upset that your Clan was driven away?" asked Firestar.

"Of course," Skystar smiled sweetly. "I was SO FREAKING PISSED I was ready to claw someone's eyes out!" She breathed deeply but smiled. "Sorry."

"I guess it's my turn, then," said Riverstar. "Anyone?.... Okay, the tabby kit."

"What is StarClan like?" asked Ivykit. The cats laughed.

"It is a beautiful place with lots of prey and no Twolegs," Riverstar mewed. "I hope that answers your question."

"Okay, the, the final question is mine," yawned Shadowstar. "Eenie meanie miney YOU."

"Are you evil?" asked Blackstar.

"Maybe just a bit." She showed her teeth in a scary grin.

"Also, also-"

"NO! Just one question allowed!"

"Will you be my mate? Please!?" Blackstar begged.

"Not even if I would come back to life."

Blackstar ran away crying.

"So there you have it!" Darkleaf yowled.

"Goodbye, everyone!" Cloudshine called.

"Goodbye!" said Darkleaf.

………………………………………………**..**

**Sorry if the ending was a bit rushed. I had to finish it really fast. **

**Oh, a few important things:**

**I made up Skystar, she's 'not real'**

**The link to the picture mentioned in the last chapter is on my profile. Sorry it didn't load right, but you should go check it out, it's funny**

**Um…Oh, I made up the answers to the questions**

**If I think of anything else important, I'll add it in the next chapter**

**Hope you liked it. Special prizes to anyone who reviews!**


End file.
